About Gardenias and Golden Stars
by AlessanaVargas
Summary: Series of one-shots, dribbles, ficlets and prompts; all Faberry.
1. Coffee and Shoes

It was like high-school al over again, she had naively thought that it would all change once she got to college and New York, but apparently it would not.

The teachers were not the artistic open-minded people she thought they would be, her classmates were all stuck up cocky divas and she had only met her room-mate for 5 seconds in which she made it clear she had no intentions of befriending her at all.

She didn't know she would feel so out of place in the city she had always dreamed about, she missed Kurt, she missed her dads and, she never thought she would but, she missed Lima and McKinley.

/

Rachel walked dragging her feet and hanging her head, feeling exhausted, disappointed, lonely and angry, she had seen the coffee house earlier when she was walking to campus and she hoped a nice large soy latte would give her some sense of warmth, but then again even soy and coffee might taste different there too so she didn't have her hopes up

It was cosy on the inside, dim warm lights, with earth-colour sofas and chairs, relaxing music and an intense coffee aroma that instantly reached her nose and made her feel instantly better. She took a single sofa on a corner, laid back and opened her laptop while she waited until someone took her order.

"Good evening miss, what can I get for you?"

Rachel smiled for the first time all day, the hostess' voice was gentle and warm and it was just what she needed… well, and her latte.

"Good evening. I would like a large soy latte, hot…. You do have soy milk right?"

With a proud smile the hostess nodded and informed her that the waitress would be there in no time with her order. Rachel smiled and thanked the kind woman for her attention and went back to her computer.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the coffee house, Quinn Fabray was delivering another order to a couple sitting on a booth near the entrance when the barista called out to her:

"Hey blondie! Order's up! Large soy latte for the woman on the corner"

"Hey! I've told you! Don't call me blondie! I swear a costumer once actually might have thought that was my name because he kept calling me that the whole time he was here!"

The barista pulled out his tongue and Quinn made an "annoyed" face at him but chuckled as she took the order and turned around to look for the girl sitting at the the corner, and to say she was mesmerized by the brunette she found there would be an understatement really. Her brow furrowed, a sort of angry-annoyed-nostalgic expression and yet she looked beautiful.

Quinn immediately started thinking about what she could say to the girl to make her smile, she made a bet with herself that the girl would have a dashing smile. She was so lost in her thoughts that she missed the coffee table infront of her and tripped, spilling the whole drink so close to the brunette that it actually stained her shoes a little bit.

"Oh gosh… I am so so sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"Oh for goodness sake! Can this day get any worse!?"

Quinn was surprised at the tone of voice that came out of the girl but didn't make any comments about it. She picked up the plates and cleaned as much as she could while still muttering apologies.

"I am so sorry, I didn't see the table there. Please just accept another coffee from the house ma'am"

"Why? So you can spill it on me again? Are you seriously that much of a spaz?"

"Ma'am I-"

"Save it! I don't care! I think it's quite obvious that your abilities are limited and you should most definitely not be handling hot beverages. You are aware that you could have burned me or ruined my computer right?"

Quinn was in awe, not only the girl had an enormous attitude but she was one of the rudest persons she had ever encountered. And the drink had barely touched her!

"I…."

"You? …. You what?"

Quinn wanted to tell her to just take her fricking attitude and get the hell out! But it was a rule that if any beverages or food was spilled, it had to be replaced on the house.

"Please just accept my apologies and allow us to give you another drink for free."

"No thank you. I'd rather keep me and my belongings safe and dry, I will just have to go to another place where the waitresses are not unqualified morons and can actually serve me my drink without dropping it all on my shoes!"

And with that, a huff and a foot stomp, Rachel left the coffee house in a full-on diva storm out, leaving an insulted and fuming Quinn Fabray with her jaw practically on the floor.

"Bitch…"

As soon as Rachel left and was able to think with a clear head she felt guilty, she had been extremely rude and if she was honest with herself the drink had been far from doing any damage at all. She looked at her shoes and saw just a couple of stains there. She wanted to go back and apologize but her ego had been bruised enough for one day to have to drag her feet back there and accept her mistake, so she just walked back to her dorm feeling worse than she had before.

/

The next morning Rachel woke up feeling a little bit better than she had when she fell asleep, she was still feeling guilty about her behaviour in the coffee house the day before and made a mental note to go back and apologize.

She entered her Drama class and saw the blonde waitress sitting in one of the middle rows and went to sit next to her.

"Hello, my name is-"

"I see your shoes survived."

Rachel was taken aback from the blonde's bitter response and was thrown out of her apology plan.

"I… What?"

"Your shoes. You made such a fuss about them yesterday I thought they were totally ruined, but I see my uhm… what did you call it? Yeah, my lack of qualifications to handle hot beverages didn't ruin your precious shoes."

She felt as colour made its way to her cheeks at being called out on her rudeness the day before. She tried to say something else but was cut off again by the blonde's offended tone.

"I also see your computer survived. I'm glad to see you are still alive after that fatal encounter."

"Excuse me. While I am well aware that my actions from yesterday were a somewhat exaggerated…"

"Understatement of the year there."

"… I do believe that you are being unnecessarily rude…"

"_Oh, am I?_"

"… I am just trying to apologize here. And besides, what are you even doing here? "

Quinn raised an eyebrow at her and she immediately knew she had blown her opportunity to apologize and start over. The blonde girl looked like she was just about to yell and Rachel prepared for the lash-out. But the girl used low and definitely intimidating tone of voice.

"Well, for your information miss please-don't-stain-my-shoes-and-my-computer-my-parents-paid-for, some of us actually have to work to be in school, therefore I will ask you, just once, to leave me alone as class is about to start. I would also recommend that you sit far away from me, God forbid I stain that horrendous shirt you're wearing with my unqualified abilities"

With that Quinn turned around and Rachel stood up and took another seat a couple of rows front, already thinking about a way to make an assertive apologize to the blonde girl… or at least a way to find out what her name was.


	2. Of Singing Princesses and Golden Knights

**Day One of Faberry Week, Part 2.**

**Fairy Tales.**

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a knight, the most beautiful knight that had lived and the best. Admired by everyone and loved by everyone, it didn't matter that the knight was a girl because her abilities were so that she gained everyone's respect.

The knight liked to travel, she didn't like to stay in one place for too long, when someone asked she'd say she got bored seeing the same faces everyday and she needed new adventures, but the truth was that she was looking for something to make her stay but she never found it.

In one of her travels she ended up in a kingdom ruled by two kings, she'd heard of such place once in another king's court and she was curious about it; it was also said that they had a daughter and that she had the most beautiful voice in the world and if there was something the knight liked just as much as travelling, it was music.

She arrived at the kingdom just in time for the jousting tournament, she had built such a reputation that everyone knew who she was and she was allowed to participate, and it was just before one of the competitions that she saw her, the kings' daughter, on a pretty pink dress, long brown locks flowing with the wind, the biggest brownest eyes she had ever seen with the hugest shiniest smile, a smile brighter than the sun itself and the knight felt her heart grow bigger. She decided right there that there was no other option but to win the tournament, if only so she could see the princess face to face.

The princess saw the knight too, golden short hair, hazel eyes that shined in different shades under the sunlight, white skin that reminded her of a full moon. She saw the knight's eyes shine when they locked with hers and a small yet sweet smile form, and her heart felt like it had just grown two sizes.

The competition started, sword fighting, and the knight won easily against her opponent who took off his helmet and stretched out to shake her hand.

"Very well fought Sir, it was an honour to fight you."

The knight took off her helmet too and shook his hand.

"You were a worthy opponent, it was my honour Sir…"

"Hudson; Finn Hudson"

"It's an honour Sir Hudson. I am Quinn Fabray"

"I know. Good Luck"

They shared a polite smile and Quinn, the Knight, moved up to her next opponent.

The princess watched in awe how the Knight (she had named her "The Golden Knight" since she didn't know the real name), fought and beat every single one of her opponents with ease and grace and –

"Where there dwagons too mommy?"

"Sssh! Be quiet _Junior_ stop interrupting mommy! You always do that!"

"But there had to be dwagons too! Because knights fight dwagons… Right mommy?"

Rachel was met by two pair of eyes. Her little boy's which were green and shinny with excitement, and her girl's whose eyes were a shade lighter than her own but still deep brown. She brushed her daughter's hair out of her eyes and took her son's hands in hers.

"Yes little Johnny, there will be dragons… if you let me finish the story".

"See? Let mommy finish!"

"Sowy momy. Pwease finish, and get to the dwagons part soon!"


	3. Between Flashes and Lights Out

**Day Two of Faberry Week, Part 2**

**Jealousy**

* * *

"Aaaaand cut! Thank you all, that was perfect. We have an hour break before the next scene."

Rachel was exhausted but excited, she'd been on Broadway since her 22nd birthday and now she'd get to release a movie for her 24th. She smiled at everyone and thank them and started walking to her trailer when Colin, her co-star, called out to her.

"Hey Rachel! Wait up. I'll walk you to your trailer"

Rachel rolled her eyes and started walking again, it was going to be yet another attempt to convince her to go out with him. They had been filming for a couple of months now but the man just couldn't give up.

Rachel just kept on walking, she had tried declining nicely, she had tried being mean, she had tried being indifferent, and now she would try just ignoring him.

"So… I heard Frank saying that we were most likely to be out by 7, and I was wondering if I could take you out to dinner?"

She kept on walking, she was just a dozen steps away from her trailer, where Quinn was sitting and watching, when he grabbed her by the arm and turned her around, his face inches away from hers and his hands keeping her from walking away by holding her waist.

"Look, Rachel, it's no secret that I've had a crush on you since day one and I have tried again and again to make you agree to go on a date with me and, to be quite honest, I am getting a bit desperate here. - he took a step forward and Rachel leaned away - So just, think about it? Really think about it? We could be good together Rachel, I know it, you are an amazing actress and you are gorgeous, and I-"

Quinn had had enough, ever since Rachel had started filming that movie he had been basically stalking her, but had never witnessed it. She had felt her blood burn since he ran up to catch Rachel, and she just saw red when he turned her around, and she totally lost it when she stepped forward.

"Hey Rach! I didn't know you had company, I wouldn't have come if I knew"

Quinn knew she was being unfair but he has touching Rachel and she couldn't control herself. Rachel could tell Quinn was pissed, but she was relieved that she had chosen that exact moment to step up.

"Hey! Colin here was just walking with me and-"

"Well! I did not know that _walking _now meant _holding you by the waist dangerously close to his face_, maybe it's a Hollywood term?"

"Quinn, _please…."_

Colin wiped his now sweaty palms on his jeans before speaking again.

" I, uhm… I'm gonna go now Rachel and uhm… Well, just think about what I said okay?"

He then tried to give Rachel a small kiss to the cheek but she had been yanked away by the, now fuming, blonde girl, who glared at him and he just wanted to run away.

"Leave her alone Colin. She's busy."

They entered Rachel's trailer and as soon as the door was closed Rachel was attacked by Quinn's lips and nailed to the door.

"Can't he get a grip?"

Quinn's frustration and anger, mixed up with an extreme amount of jealousy, was getting the best of her.

"Seriously Rachel! He fucking gets to kiss you and make out with you and… and… Why- I mean… I thought you said you told him away! It's enough that he gets to put his hands on you, basically on a daily basis, he even gets to spend more time with you than I do! "

Rachel pushed Quinn off of her, now feeling a bit angry herself.

"I have Quinn, I have told him off time and time again!…"

Quinn scoffed and threw her hands up in the air, exasperated.

"Well, yeah… I can tell, by the way he's not trying to take you out anymore."

"Your sarcasm is _not_ appreciated Quinn! Besides, he's not the first person to hit on me and you've never…"

"Oh please Rachel! He's got all the "Finn Hudson" type!"

Rachel was taken aback by that sudden outburst. She hadn't even thought of Finn Hudson since her freshmen year at college, they had tried to make it work but Finn's childish behaviour had made her break it up. And a year later Quinn came back into her life and a year after that they started going out. They had been together since.

"What? Quinn, you cannot be serious!"

"Why not Rachel? He has the type! Tall, he looks like a grown child, goofy smile, bad actor, with abnormally developed extremities… Why shouldn't you be attracted Rachel? Huh? You said you told him off, yet he still chases after you and… God Rachel! He was a second away from kissing you! What if I hadn't been here Rach? He would've! I just… I…"

Rachel saw into her girlfriend's eyes, and she was shocked to see not only jealousy but a little bit of fear too. Quinn had never been the emotional type and the little moments when it happened it took her breath away.

She tried to caress Quinn's face but the blonde moved away, and Rachel tried to convey the feeling she wanted to on her voice.

"Quinn, sweetie. You shouldn't think that way. You know I love you, I have for a while now and I always will okay?"

Rachel looked at Quinn and saw that small nod that told her that she was being carefully heard.

"But, baby, how do you expect him to effectively back away if he doesn't even know I'm taken?"

That snapped Quinn out from her previous mood. She looked up to Rachel and made her girlfriend gasp and the suddenness of her movements and the wild determination on her eyes.

"Oh! So that's what this is about? Okay then."

She grabbed Rachel by the hand and walked them out of the trailer. And right out side, in the middle of the trailer park she kissed her.

It was intense at first, a kiss of jealousy and possession. Rachel wanted Colin to know she was taken? Well, Quinn would make sure everyone in set knew.

Rachel was utterly surprised by the kiss, she was expecting a lash out on her co-star, even a slap or two… But not a kiss, and not that kind of kiss. But Broadway be damned if she stopped it!

They broke apart from that first kiss and looked into each other's eyes, Quinn was smiling with satisfaction and Rachel was still on her high; Quinn kissed her a second time, this time it was sweet and loving.

Rachel wanted for one guy to stop chasing after her?

Quinn would make sure no one, guy or girl, tried to take her away.


	4. Warmth and Hospital Beds

**Day Three of Faberry Week, Part 2**

**Beth**

* * *

"Hey…." - Rachel's careful voice echoes in the empty hospital room - "Quinn, I just wanted to uhm, check up on you. How-How are you?"

But Quinn doesn't look up, she just sits there staring at her hands, trying to keep her daughter's…. _Beth's _warmth.

_Beth,_ she can't think of her as her daughter because she's not, she won't be, she's Ms. Corcoran's daughter now.

"I uhm, I brought you these… I didn't know which kind you liked so I just bought one of each." - Quinn still doesn't look up - "I'll just leave them by your bed okay?" - Rachel leaves the chocolate box on the night stand by the bed and runs a hand over Quinn's arm, the action leaves goosebumps on skin and Quinn shudders.

"If you wanted to see my… if you wanted to see Beth, you just missed her." - It's the first time Quinn has spoken all day and her voice comes out raspy and forced, it's obvious she's tired and she's been crying.

"I came to see you, actually. I found out from Puck that they were taking her.. uhm, I found out you'd be by yourself today and I didn't want you to be."

Finally Quinn looks up and all the sadness she's been trying to hide is now reflected in her shiny hazel eyes, she moves her hand and grabs Rachel's, tightly. Rachel's hand is warmth, almost like Beth's and Quinn has to close her eyes to keep herself from crying again, but a tear manages to escape, and then another, and another and Rachel wipes them off at first, but when she feels the grip on her hand getting tighter she lets them flow, she had seen Quinn cry before, but never like this. Silent tears that break her heart, both of theirs.

Quinn cries for a little while, sometimes silent, sometimes small sobs come out, but Rachel's hand never leaves her, even when tears of her own slide down her cheeks; and she never looses her grip.

She wants to ask, she wants Quinn to tell her; Why Shelby? Surely Quinn was aware that Shelby is her biological mother, was she not? She's not mad at Quinn, or resentful, she just wants to know why. Puck hasn't been helpful at all, he just said that she seemed "okay" and that he didn't really think about who she was.

She wants to ask, but she doesn't know how. She also wants to hug Quinn, but she doesn't know if she should. So she just sits there, trying to keep the distraught girl in front of her in one piece.

"I'm sorry" - It comes out as something just above a whisper, a choked confession, and Rachel's not even sure if Quinn said it or she imagined it.

Quinn looks up, eyes puffy and red and so immensely sad and Rachel can't explain how, even then, she manages to still look so beautiful. A beautiful mess.

"I am sorry Rachel, I… I" - but Quinn can't finish, a new sob makes it's way up her throat and she chokes- "I uhm…" - She looks down at her hands, they are warm again, it's Rachel keeping them warm, but… Why is she here? Why is she holding her hands? Quinn can't understand why doesn't she hate her after this last stunt.

"You don't have to apologize, Quinn, really. You don't. I know it this is hard for you and…"

"Why are you being nice Rachel?" - Quinn's voice came out harsh, and Rachel flinched a little bit - "I gave _my_ daughter to _your_ mom. You should hate me, why are you here?"

Rachel reached out to take one of Quinn's strands of hair off of her face and she took the opportunity to stroke the blonde girl's cheek and smiled sweetly at her.

"I don't hate you" - her eyes were met by Quinn's and there was a tiny bit of hope in them - "While Shelby might have given me birth she is not my mom. I will not deny I wanted her to be, I'd like her to be. And I won't deny it doesn't hurt a little bit that she didn't want a relationship with me, and I won't deny I was hurt with your decision. But I am not mad at you because I believe you didn't do it to hurt me, Shelby is an independent woman, a strong one, and she wants a baby and…" - She sighs and a single tears manages to slid down - "and you were just looking for someone who wanted to give your… Beth, to give Beth all she would need. And that's why you did it." - She stared deep into sad hazel eyes looking for the truth - "Quinn? That is why you did it… right?"

Brown and hazel eyes were stuck on each other, searching, looking for the truth, tears forming in both pairs, Quinn nodded and Rachel let out the breathe she had been holding. Quinn nodded harder and Rachel finally pulled her into a tight hug, tears and and sobs wrecking both girls while Quinn muttered more and more apologies.

"I'm sorry Rachel, I'm so so sorry."

"Don't be Quinn. There's no need to apologize."

Everything was spoken between tears and muffled by each other's shoulders.

After both girls calmed down they stayed tangled in each other's arms until they could breathe normally again. Quinn let her arms slide down, she was so tired, but she felt the weight she had been carrying was now taken off of her.


	5. Is It Me You're Looking For?

**Day Four of Faberry Week, Part 2**

**Nerd!Quinn and Cheerio!Rachel**

* * *

"Uhm… I am not entirely sure about this Mike. Maybe I could just talk to her?"

"Nonsense Fabray! You can't just go up there and talk to her like nothing has happened! You need to redeem yourself, and what better way to do that huh? Besides, you totally rock the look! … You know, for a nerd"

Mike bursted out laughing and Quinn slapped his arm.

"Oh shut up Chang! If anything goes down I am taking you with me… Just so you know"

"Oooooh! So you're a tough nerd! I am not impressed, and besides it's not me who you are trying to impress, is it?"

Quinn looks at her reflection once more before finally opening the school doors to walk in. Her usual Cheerios uniform is gone, and in it's place is a simple pale pink dress, with a white cardigan and matching shoes, her hair on a side braid instead of a ponytail and her contacts are gone and she is wearing her normal glasses.

The school bell rings and she jumps a little bit, feeling even more nervous than she was before.

"It's show time Quinn, lets get going."

She reaches for Mike's hand and he can feel her shake a little bit.

"Hey, Q, it's gonna be okay! You'll still rock the school!"

She nods, tries to smile and says

"I still don't think this is a good idea"

/

"I… I don't know Santana. Maybe I don't need to wear this at school? The skirt is too short and.."

"Oh please Berry! Too short? It's the same length of those horrendous skirts you wear! The difference is that you look hot in this."

"Yeah Rach, San is right… You do look hot."

Rachel is blushing, again. She looks over at Santana and Brittany and gives the later a small smile, and turns to look at the mirror on the Cheerios locker room while running her hands up and down the uniform she's wearing. It all seems foreign to her, even her own reflection; she always thought Quinn looked absolutely stunning in her uniform, but she can't get accustomed to seeing it on her.

It had taken at least 2 weeks and the promise to make all her spanish and english papers to convince Santana to help her joining the Cheerios without Quinn knowing. It was their junior year and she decided it was about time she did something about her crush on Quinn, it had become almost unbearable once the "Unholy Trinity" joined Glee and there was no way she was going to able to control herself for another year.

The school bell rings and Santana whispers in her ear, making her anxiety raise even more.

"Showtime Berry!"

Brittany link their arms and the three of them walk into the school hallway.

/

By lunch time no one has seen Quinn, not that they are aware of; Quinn had been sitting on the back rows trying to remain hidden and had succeeded so far, but Rachel was getting more and more anxious, every one was looking at her and she couldn't stop flinching every time a jock walked too close to her she was still waiting for her slushie of the day, and she got it… but not in the way she had expected.

As soon as she walked inside the cafeteria a smirking Santana handed her a giant cup full with freezing cold slushie.

"Bottom's up Berry! Its your turn."

"Wha… But.. I.. I can't Santana! I won't! I can't throw this at someone!"

"I'm sorry, what? So you're telling me all those hours I spent helping you get your singing ass inside the Cheerios are going to be wasted?"

"But… I… I can't Santana."

"Oh for fuck's sake Berry! Just throw it to someone already"

"It'll be okay Rach. I promise it won't be someone from Glee Club okay?"

Brittany smiled at her and Rachel was conflicted, the idea that she had to throw a slushie at someone hadn't even crossed her mind! She always thought it was an "Unholy Trinity" thing, and that they were the mastermind behind all the slushies attacks. But apparently it was now some sort of initiation?

Santana's voice brought her back from her train thought.

"There! That's the one Berry!"

She pointed at a girl reading on the far end of the cafeteria.

"She's the one Berry, it has been decided. Just go over there, throw the drink and come back. Britt and I will go with you."

Rachel closed her eyes, took a deep breath, nodded and Santana took this as hint that she was ready to go and pulled her through the tables. With every step they took that brought them closer to the poor girl, Rachel's hand shook more and more.

They were in front of the girl now and Rachel couldn't bear to look up, Santana, who was standing next to her, made a sound and Rachel barely saw the girl's head move up and she threw the ice, freezing, green beverage at her.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"

The girl stood up, covered in green ice, and as soon as she spoke the three cheerleaders froze, Rachel dropped the cup and Santana and Britt their jaws.

Four different voices, shocked voices, spoke at the same time.

" .GOD"

"Q?"

"Q-Quinn?"

"This cannot be happening right now!"

Santana took a good look at Rachel and then at Quinn and she couldn't stop herself from bursting out laughing, the whole situation was ridiculous!

Quinn was trying to get the drink out of her hair and eyes and Rachel was still frozen in her place.

"Quinn, why are you dress like that? Your sweater is ruined now!"

Britt's voice seemed to snap Rachel out of her shock and she took Quinn's arm and walked to the nearest bathroom, closing the door behind them. She then helped Quinn out of her sweater and helped the girl take all the slushie they could out of her hair.

All this while muttering diverse apologies.

Both girls were shaking, Quinn with cold and anger, and Rachel with anxiety and regret.

"Quinn I am so, so sorry! Please, I .. I didn't know it was you! I didn't mean to! I didn't even want to! But Santana said… And Britt… and the cheerios… Ugh! Stupid cheerios! I am so, sorry Quinn!"

Quinn wasn't saying anything, she wasn't even cold anymore. Rachel's hands sliding through her hair and face made her feel all warm and she was blushing. She just closed her eyes and focused on Rachel's movements, enjoying them and relishing in them.

"Let me go to my locker and get my second change of clothes okay? So I can wear those and I'll give you the uniform I'm wearing… I didn't even really wanted to be a Cheerio, I just wanted to be close to you and now, now it's all ruined! Damn Santana! I'll be right back Quinn just…"

Quinn took Rachel's hand away from her face and stared at her in disbelief. What had Rachel just said?

"What was that?"

Rachel took a step back, she didn't know if Quinn was going to hit her or what.

"Uhm.. What was what Quinn?"

"What was that about you joining the Cheerios because… because of… of me? Is it true, Rach?"

"Quinn, I… I don't see the relevance about that."

"Just, just answer the question Rach"

Quinn's voice was soft now, and she moved from grabbing Rachel's hand to actually holding it.

"Please, just answer it because, well. I actually came to school like this today because, because of you. I thought, I thought I'd get you to like me better if I wasn't, If… I just thought that… Just, please answer the question Rachel because, I am starting to feel stupid right now"

Rachel took Quinn's free hand in hers and nodded, both girls sharing the same goofy smiles.

Quinn chuckled in relief and pulled Rachel closer.

"Well, I guess we're both dorks huh?"

"I guess so"

Rachel couldn't stop looking at Quinn's lips, action that didn't go unnoticed.

"You look like you want some slushie Rach…. I can help you with that you know?"

"Oh, can…"

Rachel didn't get to finish, which didn't matter really because she was just going to agree, because Quinn's lips where on her.

She had never loved the taste of slushie before.


	6. 28 days, 6 hours, 42 minutes, 12 seconds

**Day Five of Faberry Week, Part 2**

**Crossover - ****Donnie Darko**

* * *

"_Wake up"_

The ground she's laying on doesn't feel like her bed, it itches, it's cold and wet. She doesn't remember getting out of bed, but then again it's not the first time this has happened.

_"Wake up"_

The voice that was muffled at first starts to get clear.

She opens her eyes blinking a couple of times, its too bright outside. Where is she?

"Wake up!"

This third time she listens clearly and recognizes the voice, it's Dr. Fischer and she's in the middle of the golf course. She gets up on her feet and apologies for the intrusion, he asks what's that on her arm, she's confused and looks down at it.

**_28:06:42:12_**

She gazes at the numbers on her arm, it's her handwriting but… she doesn't remember writing that, or what it means.

_/_

_"Where's Quinn?"_

That's what the note on the fridge says, she shakes her head and takes out milk for her breakfast. She's still feeling foggy, yeah.. that's the word for it: foggy.

She changes into her uniform and heads to school. Santana and Britt are there, picking on all the other kids, as usual. She greets them and they all go into their first class; Ms. Pomeroy class. She's an okay teacher, always has the best stories.

10 minutes into the class the door opens.

"Uhm, may I come in?"

A little brunette girl is in the doorway, she looks confused, or adorable if anyone asks Quinn.

"You're late. Come in."

They share a brief look before the new girl looks away.

"I don't have a seat."

"Well, seat next to whoever you think is the cutest"

Everyone laughs, except Quinn, she looks away, her heart beating extremely fast.

Who will the new girl chose?

Quinn looks back again, the girl looks at her, then at the teacher who smiles knowingly. The girl sits next to her and Quinn's day just brightened up completely.


	7. The Beauty of Math

**Day Six of Faberry Week, Part 2**

**Teacher/Student**

* * *

"Oh for Christ's sake Berry! This is not that hard! You just have to multiply "a" by itself, then you multiply "a" and "b" and then you multiply that by two, then you multiply "b" by itself and you add it all to get the result!"

Rachel knew this, she knew all of this, but she couldn't bring herself to focus on anything, Quinn's hot breath was on her neck, her hand on her shoulder and she was so close to her that if Rachel was to turn just a little bit, she would find herself lost between golden locks.

_"Focus Rachel! You know this!"_

But Quinn's perfume was clouding her, usually witty, mind, she was tempted to turn around and just inhale, breathe it all in; maybe that way she would be able to focus…

"Berry! Are you listening to me?"

_"Oh God…"_

Quinn was staring right at her, her noses almost touching. Hazel eyes were angry, and something about that made Rachel even more uneasy and distracted.

_"Rachel, FOCUS! Just say something!"_

"I… Uhm… Yes Quinn, I, uhm… I just have to multiply it all by two and then add it, correct?"

They were so close now that when Quinn growled in frustration, Rachel could actually _feel_ it, like when you're sitting too close to a speaker and the sound vibrates into you.

"Ugh! I thought you were smart Berry! That's why I agreed to help you out with your Math finals…"

Quinn was biting her lip now, Rachel knew it was because she was trying to not say anything that she might regret, they were sort of friends now and Quinn was making an effort to not snap at her. But now she wasn't sure if she wanted to change that "sort of friends" title to just friends or if she wanted something… more. All she knew is Quinn had never looked better than she did at that moment, with a light blush on her cheeks from the increasing heat of the room (surely Rachel wasn't the only one that felt it… was she?), hazel eyes now vibrant green and her bottom lip trapped between her teeth.

"Don't waste my time Rachel, please. Maybe, maybe we should save this for last and move into something less, confusing?"

Quinn started to move away and Rachel panicked!

"No, Quinn! I, I am just feeling a little hot right now, I mean, the room is getting kinda warm and I think I need a cool beverage, maybe a lemonade? Or some water?"

_"Also the fact that you are so close and that you smell so delicious is not helping… At all!"_

Quinn wouldn't take her eyes of off her and Rachel was starting to feel suffocated, what the hell was wrong with that room? Where there no air currents? Why was Quinn so close? Was … Was that a drop of sweat on Quinn's neck?

"_Oh God… Oh God… Oh God…"_

She couldn't take it anymore, she looked at Quinn's lips and she instantly wished she hadn't. She looked right up at Quinn again and her eyes were still vibrant but… there was something else there.

Quinn looked at Rachel's lips and… Gosh! Rachel was right, it was getting a bit hot.. warm! Warm! Was… Was Rachel licking her lips?

"_Holy Shit…"_

"Yeah you're right … Uhm… I could use a cold drink. With lots of ice actually… If it's not too much trouble?"

Rachel shook her head indicating there was no trouble, suddenly she couldn't find her voice and she wasn't risking babbling in her attempt of formulating a coherent sentence.

The shared another glance at each other's lips and separated quickly, too quickly, in fact if anyone had been around they would've think something suspicious was going on.

Rachel walked over to her kitchen, looking back at a flushed Quinn Fabray on her living room.

Quinn waited until Rachel turned away again to look over at her, getting a perfect view of the girl's legs.

Yep, it would be a complicated study session.


	8. Last Train Home

**A/N: This was done in a hurry because I ran out of time to write it since work was crazy and I am not online during the weekend (this was due Saturday and had to be queued). If you like this little small piece I will complete it :D**

**Day Six of Faberry Week, Part 2**

**Metro-North Passes**

* * *

Four years had passed and Quinn was finally doing it. Four years of uncertainty, of ups and downs, of pushing to the limit and beyond.

Four years that led her to that exact moment, to that train seat, to that particular route.

Four years that would end taking her to her destiny. To her love. To her Star.

To her Rachel.

As the train gained speed and the landscapes she had become familiar with passed in front of her, all the memories of the past four years started to invade her mind.

Forming friendships, making love confessions, first kisses, holding hands, making love.

She laid back and remembered the first time she rode on that train, she was extremely nervous but a phone call had made it inevitable for her to delay her trip another month:

/*/

It had been Kurt on the phone telling her that Rachel was driving him insane; apparently she kept making pro and cons lists about whether she should go to New Haven or if she should call Quinn asking, no not asking _demanding,_ she came to New York to visit. And Kurt couldn't take another moment of the craziness.

She had jumped on the train that same evening, shaking with excitement and had been rewarded with an equally excited Rachel and a bone crushing hug.

/*/

Quinn smiled at the ring in her finger, it was a simple silver band with a date engraved inside, it was the date of their first kiss. Rachel had given it to her as a promise, a promise that they would make it work, that no matter what they would find a way.

And they did.


End file.
